LeFou
LeFou is the secondary antagonist in Disney's 1991 animated film, Beauty and the Beast ''and its upcoming 2017 live-action adaptation. He is Gaston Legume's right-hand man and lackey. He was voiced by the Venezuelan voice actor, Jesse Corti in the original 1991 film, and will be portrayed by Josh Gad in the 2017 live-action adaptation. Background LeFou may not be the competent henchman that a villain could ask for, but is much smarter than he looks. Like most of the other villagers (including Gaston); LeFou is content to look at the world through a hopelessly narrow-minded point of view, and regards thinking as a dangerous pass time. However, he can be quite reasonable and intelligent, as he points out that Belle would have no interest in having a relationship with Gaston, though this doesn't stop him from helping Gaston from finding a way to make it happen. LeFou does play a significant role in the movie when he starts off the famous Gaston song, as he did this which not only cheered Gaston up, but also inspired him to develop a plan to force Belle to marry him. ''Beauty and the Beast LeFou is first seen in the film's opening musical number, where he caught a water fowl that Gaston managed to shoot down (or rather, attempted to, as the bird ended up falling a few inches away from him, causing him to sheepishly put it in the bag), having presumably accompanied Gaston on a hunting trip. He then told Gaston that he didn't miss a shot and was very likely to be the greatest hunter in the world, and was also the most wanted man among the women in the village. However, LeFou was shocked when Gaston revealed his desire to marry Belle out of all the girls. LeFou tried to warn Gaston that Belle isn't his type and won't likely reciprocate his desires, but was ignored. He then briefly flirted with the Bimbettes, but ended up squirted by them as they were distracted while admiring Gaston. Afterwards, upon rendezvousing with Gaston as Belle was about to leave to tend to her father Maurice, LeFou briefly mocked Maurice as a "crazy old loon," earning him a rebuke from both Belle and Gaston (the latter only did it mostly to impress Belle), although they proceeded to laugh while Belle rushed back to her cottage when an explosion occurred at the cottage, most likely from one of Maurice's experiments backfiring. During Gaston's failed attempt to marry Belle, LeFou is the conductor of an improvised musical band, conducting the band in an impossibly-fast version of the Bridal Chorus, although he ended up getting a trumpet slammed into his head by Gaston after prematurely playing the band. After Belle's rejection of Gaston, LeFou asks him how his proposal went, prompting Gaston to throw LeFou into the mud in his frustration, to which he sarcastically replies "Touchy!" Later, LeFou and the other villagers cheer up Gaston at the local tavern by singing a song about how great he is. LeFou was also the only one of the villagers to directly learn from Gaston the specific details of his plan involving locking Maurice in the asylum to force Belle into marrying him. When Gaston enacts his plan to blackmail Belle into marriage with help from Monsieur D'Arque (the owner of the local asylum), LeFou is tasked with standing guard in Belle's home until Belle and Maurice return. LeFou attempted to protest his given task to a departing Gaston, only to be ignored again. This annoys LeFou to an extent that he smashes his arm against part of the house, burying him even deeper in the snow from a minor avalanche of snow. By the time they do return, LeFou had poorly disguised himself as a snowman (being covered in a light layer of snow, and his actual arms are exposed still gripping onto the tree branches that were supposed to act as his "arms."), and upon witnessing their return, LeFou rushes off to tell Gaston and D'Arque. They soon appear with a lynch mob, and LeFou successfully convinces the congregated mob that Maurice is insane by having Maurice describe the Beast again, but the plan falls apart when Belle uses the Magic Mirror to prove Maurice's claims, making everyone (including LeFou) realize that Maurice was telling the truth the whole time. In his envy and pride, Gaston rallies the crowd to attack the Beast's castle and kill him, and LeFou walks by his side. Once inside, he picks up Lumiere to light his way, and Lumiere's signal begins the battle. During the battle, LeFou attempts to get his revenge on Lumiere by waving a torch perilously close to Lumiere's head, melting him slightly, but Cogsworth intervenes and pokes LeFou in the butt with a pair of scissors. He was later seen pursuing Sultan to the kitchen with other villagers, but then ended up fleeing the castle with the rest of the rioters after the chef frightens them with his huge flames. It is left undisclosed if LeFou ever found out that Gaston died after his battle against the Beast, but it is likely that Gaston's absence from then on would give him that exact message. ''House of Mouse'' LeFou often appeared alongside Gaston as one of the guests in House of Mouse, and he can be seen alongside other villains in Mickey's House of Villains. In the episode, "Everybody Loves Mickey" LeFou notably appears alongside some of the villagers to sing "Let's Slay the Beast". Lefou is also seen during the head count of all the Disney character guests in "Ask Von Drake". In "Pete's House of Villains", Lefou and Gaston joined the other guests as they rooted for Mickey's return when Pete's show was a flop. ''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017) LeFou will appear in the 2017 live-action adaptation of the film, where he will be played by Josh Gad. In this film, he will be more serious and evil than his animated counterpart. Trivia *LeFou is similar to Master Little from The King and I; they are short, overweight, and constantly abused by their masters, but remain loyal to them in spite of that. Category:Minion Category:Weaklings Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Enforcer Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vandals Category:Scapegoat Category:Mobsters Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Right-Hand Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Thugs Category:Misogynists Category:Gaolers Category:Mongers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Stalkers Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Criminals Category:Oppressors Category:Male Category:Pawns Category:Dimwits Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Extremists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Poachers Category:Hunters